dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Erito
Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Address=Satan City |FamConnect= }} , the , is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Saiyan. The Saiyan Elite is a playable Saiyan avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance The Elite's appearance is very close to that of Android 17 from Dragon Ball Z, but he is much shorter. He wears a blue suit, with a yellow belt, and blue shoes, with black trousers. Name He and the other male Saiyan avatars appear under the name Beat (ビート) in the Hero Road mode, and he is named Erito (エリト) in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography ''Victory Mission'' The Saiyan Elite makes his manga debut in the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?). He is a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament in the Heroes Stadium, at Satan Mall, and he wins his first match in the tournament. He congratulates the Saiyan Hero Beat when the latter wins his match and moves on to the final of the tournament. Next up is Elite versus the Frieza's race Hero Froze. Elite's team consists of his avatar and Super Saiyan 3 characters (Goku, Gotenks, Vegeta, GT Trunks), while Froze has Chilled, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. Despite turning into a Super Saiyan in the match, the Saiyan Elite is crushed. With this, the final battle will take place between Beat and Froze. Erito later enters another tournament and gets to fight Beat in the first round, but is defeated. Shortly later, when the tournament is canceled and Dragon Ball Heroes decide to save the kidnapped Android avatar users, Erito comes to aid Froze against the Haze Shenron-possessed Fasha. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the first trailer for the game, the Saiyan Elite is in the Dragon Ball Heroes universe, fighting with and firing an Energy Wave to a Cell Jr.. He then goes back to back with the Saiyan Berserker, and while the two greets the Saiyan Hero, Cell attacks them from behind. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Final Flash-like attack *Risking it all for a friend *Death Ball - In-game *Destructo Disc - In-game *Final Explosion - In-game *Spirit Sword - In-game *Spirit Bomb - In-game *Supernova - In-game *Gigantic Meteor - In-game *Revenger Cannon - In-game *Revenge Death Ball - In-game Transformations Super Saiyan Erito is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. During his battle with Beat during the Second Tournament, Erito and Beat both take on their Super Saiyan forms and engage in combat. The Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan in-game. Super Saiyan 2 After using Class-up, the Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan 2 in-game. Super Saiyan 3 After using Super Class-up, the Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan 3 in-game. Super Saiyan God After using God Class-up, the Saiyan Elite can become a Super Saiyan God in-game. Super Saiyan Blue After using Super God Class-up, Erito can become a Super Saiyan Blue in-game. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' In Xenoverse, Erito appears in promotional material and can be made as a custom character. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口大助) Gallery References Site Navigation it:Erito es:Erito Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)